The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A hybrid vehicle is a vehicle using two or more different kinds of power sources and is generally a vehicle that is driven by an engine that obtains a driving torque by burning fuel and a motor that obtains a driving torque with battery power.
Although the hybrid vehicle may be different from a fuel cell vehicle and an electric vehicle in a narrow sense, in the specification, the hybrid vehicle is defined as a general electric vehicle and a fuel cell vehicle.
The hybrid vehicle may be applied with a dual clutch transmission (DCT), a transmission mounted electric device (TMED) mounted with a transmission of a dual clutch type such as a direct shift gearbox (DSG), a flywheel mounted electric device (FMED).
Generally, as a device reversing a rotating direction for the backward movement, a direction reverse gear (Idler), a reverse gear (R-stage gear), bearings rotating various gears on a shift, a synchronizer ring required for a speed synchronization when engaging the reverse gear are existed.
A power input side gear is acted as an inertia when an input shaft is rotated, and the direction reverse gear, a power output side gear, and the synchronizer ring (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘synchro-ring’) are freely rotated even in a situation that the backward is not required. The free rotation of the gears and the synchro-ring acts as a drag force, thereby causing a power loss.